Show Time Showdown Redone
by wingedwolf1
Summary: When Mamoru is sick, Usagi breaks the Silver Crystal, and the Dead Moon Circus is approaching, What sacrifices will be made?
1. Shatter

**Me: This is the first time I've written anything so romantic, so please don't hate.**

**Time: That episode in SuperS when Mamoru starts spazzing out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon this would have happened. Therefore, I don't own.**

_**Usagi POV**_

We were all gathered in his room, talking over our next move.

"I say we rush into that circus tent and take them by surprise!" Makoto exclaimed, revenge shining in her green eyes.

"They're probably expecting us, though. They're expecting us to charge without strategy." Ami countered.

I was staying out of the conversation, running a cool washcloth over Mamoru's face. It scared me, seeing him so helpless and in so much pain. He had always protected me, always been so strong.

"We need to strategize. There's no way around it. Let's go to the temple, maybe the sacred fire has some insight." Rei said, casting her eyes toward me sympathetically.

They all left (except the cats, who were napping quietly somewhere), giving me the chance to finally break down. I didn't want to cry in front of them, it would make me seem unfocused and weak. I had grown up from when I would cry at the drop of a hat.

"Mamo-chan" I whimpered, crying in his arms. I had never seen anybody I loved get so sick so suddenly. It was like reality just slapped me in the face.

"Usako, its oka-." He fell back, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain. Whoever put this spell on Earth would pay severely. I perched on the side of his bed and smoothed his hair back from his face. Then I remembered something that always calmed me down. I took a deep, shaky breath and started humming our song.

After a while, he finally fell asleep. Unfortunately, the girls had come up with a plan and decided to tell me right away. My communicator went off, startling both of us.

"Hey, we decided that it's best to rest before the battle. I called your parents and told them you were at the temple. Tell Mamoru-san to get well soon." And just as suddenly as it started, the communicator clicked off.

"Mamo-chan… a-are you okay?" I stammered, powerful emotions getting in the way of my speech.

"I'll be okay, thank you for taking care of me, love." He murmured, leaning closer with every word. Suddenly it was all too much; I threw myself at him, making both of us fall back into the most amazing kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me so tightly I could barely breathe. This was the absolute closest I'd ever been to him. I could feel his heartbeat pulsating in sync with mine. Twenty minutes later we were both breathless, leaning against each other.

I looked over at the digital clock, trying to see what time it was since I couldn't tell from the sunlight or lack thereof. 11:00 stared back, warning me of my battle tomorrow.

"Can I stay the night, please? It's already too dark to go to the temple." I pleaded.

"Of course you can." He replied.

I knew that there was no way he would let me sleep on the couch because of my battle tomorrow. And in his delicate condition, there was no way I would let him sleep on the couch. So I did what any other teenage girl would do.

"U-Usa? What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"I'm going to sleep. I have a battle tomorrow, and you can barely walk. Don't you think we both deserve one night of good rest?" I curled up underneath the covers, letting the warmth surround me.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." I whispered, turning toward him.

"I love you too, Usako." He breathed, circling one arm around my waist. His voice sounded strained, and I realized he was trying to bite back the pain, trying to stay strong for me.

I was positive he felt my tears. He pulled me closer, muffling my tears and whimpers into his chest.

Neither one of us could bear to see the other in pain or sadness. Maybe that's one reason our relationship works.

"What's wrong?"

"You will always be by hero, no matter what." I confessed, smiling and closing my eyes contentedly.

We both fell asleep, until a stabbing pain woke us up. My hand flew instinctively over to my locket, clutching it tightly. It always saved us before.

"Silver Crystal, protect us from this evil force that inhabited Earth!" I hissed between clenched teeth.

No reaction.

"Come on! Work you worthless crystal! I'm your queen, and you've always worked before! Why are you choosing the worst time possible to quit, crystal?" I yelled, throwing it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

Then Mamoru and I both doubled over in pain, even more pain than before. I realized something, the Silver Crystal had been protecting us, but there were just a few powerful hits it couldn't stop.

Without the crystal I lost the extra strength I got as Sailor Moon. Luna approached me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Artemis was using the communicator, but once again, I only heard normal cat noises. Diana was gathering all the shards of crystal.

What had I done?

The scouts rushed in, seeing me curled up in a ball of pain. Chibiusa lifted her time key, yelling some words that sounded like gibberish.

A ball of white light engulfed everyone, teleporting us into a pink void. I could finally hear again, and I wasn't in pain.

"Princess, Small Lady, Endymion, Senshi, I've been expecting you."

"Mama-Serenity, I'm so sorry I broke the crystal! I was in the heat of the moment, and… then it was all too late." I cried out, looking at my feet in shame.

"Princess, it's not your fault; I would have done the same thing." My mom consoled, pulling me into a hug.

"Mom, I have a battle tomorrow, and I just broke the Silver Crystal! How is that okay?" I paused and looked at my mom's solemn face, realizing what she would do.

"No, no, no, absolutely not, there is no way I would let you sacrifice yourself for me. There has to be some other way, mom! Just hear me out!" I begged, eyes welling up with tears.

"This was supposed to happen, Princess. Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices to protect the future. I love you, and I'll always be with you and your friends in your heart. You'll be a great queen someday." She stepped away, throwing her moon wand into the air and whispering something.

There was a bright burst of white light and we were all on the moon, standing over the ruins of the palace. Right beside my feet was the only sign of my mother; her wand, only without the crystal.


	2. Author's Note

**Me: Yes, sorry, I know everyone hates these, even me. Some of my readers have kindly notified me of a problem. You see, I had two different chapters to this story, and I thought I uploaded both of them. In truth, I uploaded the first chapter twice. I promise to retype the second chapter again and upload it soon.**

**I'm truthfully sorry.**

**~Wolfie**


End file.
